Two-Gun Western Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Bar Keeper Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Dead Man's Rendezvous! | Synopsis2 = When outlaw Buck Mulligan arrives in Caliber City, he is delivered a letter from the Texas Kid ordering him to get out of the area. Mulligan is angered by this demand and resolves to do whatever he wants and tells the locals in town that they can tell the Texas Kid that if he does try to stop him he will be killed. When Buck Mulligan shoves over an old man on their way to the saloon, the injured man's son gets in the way. Finding it amusing, Mulligan forces the kid to dance under his guns for a bit before walking off. As Mulligan leaves, the locals wonder what to do. Watching this whole exchange is Lance Temple, who is certain that the Texas Kid will deal with Buck Mulligan and his crew. That night, while his gang parties, Buck Mulligan orders that anyone caught outside at night while they are out partying will be shot. Elsewhere, Lance Temple changes into his alter-ego of the Texas Kid to deal with Buck Mulligan and his men before anyone gets hurt. When the Texas Kid appears at the saloon, Buck draws on him but the hero shoots the gun out of his hands. When Buck's gang tries to shoot down the Texas Kid, he also disarms them as well. When Buck balks that Texas Kid drew on them first, he reminds Bull that he pulled his gun first. Texas Kid then challenges him to a draw and facing pressure from his men, Buck agrees to the challenge. Texas Kid tells Buck to meet him at Rocky Ridge alone to see who is the better gunman. Later that night as the Texas Kid rides to Rocky Ridge suspecting that Buck might try some kind of trap. Buck has just such a trap in mind, having showed up early and is hiding behind some rocks. Hearing the Texas Kid's approach on horseback, he tries to shoot him. However, the Texas Kid has managed to sneak around him, having sent his horse Thunder ahead and using the echos of the hoof beats to fool Buck. Buck backs away trying to shoot the Texas Kid, but his guns are empty and he stumbles off the edge of a cliff to his death. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Buck Mulligan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Doc Holiday: The Killer Who Searched For Death! | Synopsis3 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle4 = Outlaw's Justice! | Synopsis4 = In the Arizona town of New Hope, a banker Haines is demanding that outlaws should not be allowed to operate in this town and orders the sheriff do something about Kid Colt who was seen in the area yet the sheriff has done nothing. The sheriff points out that there is some doubt about Kid Colt actually being an outlaw and stresses that a man is innocent until proven guilty. However, Haines works the locals up and they form a lynch mob intending to track down Kid Colt. When the sheriff tries to calm people down, but the worked up mob knocks him out and gathers a hunting party to seek out the Kid. Meanwhile, Kid Colt is watching the mob form from a ridge and is spotted. When the mob chases after him, Kid Colt and Steel dive down into a nearby river to try and get away. When they swim to shore they find the lynch mob waiting for them. When Kid Colt tries to hand something over to the people, Haines quickly shuts him up and has the mob tie him up. However, before the mob can string him up, Kid Colt is saved when Steel suddenly bolts away. When the mob chases after them, Haines stays behind. Haines is shocked when Kid Colt has doubled back and gotten the drop on him. Kid Colt is curious to know why Haines is out to get him and easily subdues the man. When the lynch mob returns he uses Haines as a hostage to keep the mob from doing anything. Kid Colt tells them to read the letter that Haines took from him when they captured him. The locals are shocked to learn that it was government agent named Frank Jensens who was warning the local sheriff that Haines was attempting to assist a gang of outlaws into taking over the town. With the truth revealed, the locals thank Kid Colt for helping them and they take Haines into their custody. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Haines Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}